Sixsix
Sixsix is a genetically mutated Sotoraggian from the planet Sotoragg. Sixsix first appeared in the episode Hunted, where he along with his rivals Tetrax Shard and Kraab were to take the Omnitrix from Ben and give it to Vilgax for the reward, but he and Kraab are defeated by Grey Matter. In The Galactic Enforcers, he teamed up with Vulkanus to steal Element X and Bicenthium Alloy to be combined into a super weapon, but failed. Six six speaks in his own language. He hates Tetrax Shard and attacks him relentlessly and without mercy. In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Sixsix was a prisoner in Incarcecon, then became Vilgax's helper. His mask was broken completely, revealing that Sixsix is an ugly, mutant-like, light gray creature with robotic eyes. Sixsix was blasted back by a great source of feedback from the Omnitrix, and knocked out by Tetrax shortly after Battle vs Kraab (by Wassboss) Six-six lands his ship on an abandoned cargo cruiser that was raided by pirates in the nebulous galaxy. As he exits his ship, the emptiness of the places hits him like a ton of bricks. The once crammed cargo hold now holds only a few crates, many of which have been overturned by scavengers looking for anything valuable. Six-sis is hoping that they have not found what he is looking for. Having being hired in a very secretive and impossible to trace way he knows that he cannot fail. Hearing a noise across the cargo hold he heads over to investigate. Meanwhile Kraab is searching through what few crates remain in the space shuttle, looking for valuable items. He is also looking for the item but unlike six-six he is doing it for his own personal gain not just as hired hands. He soon grows tired of the tedious searching and starts to blow up each crate with his blaster, sending wooden debris everywhere. He hears a clank and turns to find a small goblet lying in the middle of the cargo hold. He picks it up and holds it above his head in victory. Six-six watches him from behind a crate. He clenches his hand into a fist in anger and takes out his energy pistol. He fires several shots at the robot but they bounce harmlessly off his armour. However he dose still feel it and spins around, pointing his arm blaster at the bounty hunter. He fires two rapid shots, which six-six narrowly manages to avoid. He flies at kraab, firing his pistol at the giant crustation, who does not even flinched. He smacks six-six with his clawed arm, sending his crashing into the steel wall. Six-six, seeing that his pistol is useless, discards it and points his hand at kraab and a missile launcher pops out.He fires the tiny missiles, curving and swirling through the air, leaving behind a trail of smoke. Kraab dodges the first few but one of them hits him in the chest, causing him to momentary lose his balance. Six-six sees his opportunity and glides through the air, grabbing the goblet out of kraab’s non-clawed hand and flying off back to his ship. Kraab yells in surprise and charges off after his airborne opponent. He fires several shots at the bounty hunter but he is moving to fast to be hit. Kraab changes his tactics and switches to his chemical sprayer. Spitting out the yellowy fluid he hits his flying opponent square in the back, the strange chemical mixing with the jet pack fuel. Six-six feels the jet pack malfunctioning and loses control of the jet pack. He tries to regain his flight trajectory but the jet pack fails and he crashes into the hard steel floor, leaving a dent in the floor. He stumbles to his feet and puts his hand on his head as the pain kicks in. Looking back he sees kraab charging up to him, dangerously close to him. He looks to his ship and sees it is only about 80 feet away. He starts to sprint to his ship, occasionally turning to fire another cluster of missiles at his assailant. Kraab just blasts them to pieces with his arm blaster and continues the chase without stopping. Now the chase is restricted to running, kraab has the distinct advantage, being bigger and having more legs to carry his huge momentum. Six-six is almost at his ship, but kraab is almost upon him. Making a leap for the doorway he almost makes it, but kraab’s metal claw clamps around his leg. He is flung through the air, once again crashing into the reinforced steel wall. Kraab fires another blast from his blaster, but six-six leaps to the side, causing the blaster to make a small hole in the ship’s hull. Six-six fires another cluster of missiles, but kraab is used to them by now and just steps aside, watching the missiles explode harmlessly on the cargo hold wall. Kraab advances on his fallen opponent, his claw snapping open and closed in anticipation for his kill. Seeing this is now a close range battle, six-six pulls himself to his feet and transforms his hands into buzz saws. He lunges forward, pressing the buzz saws into kraab’s robotic hide. Despite going 2 inches through the armour, it does nothing to stop the humongous robot from picking up six-six and tossing him aside. Kraab then prepares to fire his blaster again, his claw opening revealing the barrel. Six-six thinks fast and hurls a grenade at the claw, managing to wedge it in the barrel just as kraab fires. The explosion destroys the massive claw, leaving a burned out stump at the end. Six-six takes this moment of distraction and tries to run away but kraab grabs him with his non-clawed hand and slams him down on the floor in front of him. He holds him down with his one of his feet and holds the other one over six-six’s head ready to kill him. Six-six tries to wriggle free, but he is caught firmly underneath the massive legs. Thinking fast he fires his missiles at close range, the entire cluster smashing into kraab face. Kraab stumbles back, his face completely annihilated. He tries to charge at six-six but he is so off course six-six merely has to step to the side and watch him crash into the wall. Kraab slides to the floor and starts at six-six before bursting into flames, his circuiting having being blown during the missile strike. Six-six slides his launcher back into his arm and walks back to his ship. He gets into the driver seat and starts up the engine. A red light flashes and the ship starts to take off, the floors and walls’ rumbling as it blasts off into space. Winner Six-six Expert's Opinion Six-six won because of his speed and because could pound Kraab from a distance stopping him from getting near. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Wolf O'Donnell (by Wassboss) No battle will be written. Expert's Opinion Wolf and Six-Six received an equal number of votes, and no author input or written battle leaves the battle as a tie. Voters could not determine whether Six Six's versatile weaponry could outmatch Wolf's more powerful tools, or if Wolf's greater X-Factors could give him an edge on Six Six's mobility. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Boba Fett (Legends) (by Wassboss) Boba Fett is walking through an old abandoned ghost town. He has been hired by an unknown masked man to kill Benjamin Tennyson, holder of the all powerful omnitrix and bring back the omnitrix for his client. Boba Fett does not know where the boy is but he has tracked him too this ghost town. He spots a figure at the other end of the town and recognises him as the person he has been hired to take out. Boba fett ignites his jet pack and soars in to the air, quietly and quickly. He slowly approaches the young boy and stops a few feet from where he is standing. He slowly lowers out of the sky until his feet touch the ground and he silently unholsters his K-11 Blaster pistol. He levers it at his head and is about to fire until a large explosion sounds very near to his target. The Boy immediately slams his palm down onto the omnitrix. He transforms into a blue Velociraptor and speed off, leaving only a trail of dust behind him. “God Dammit” Fett mutters under his breath and looks around for the cause of the explosion. He spots another alien floating in midair and shouts to him. “Hey do you know where that explosion came from” he asks and the strange alien turns to face him. He says something back in a strange language and a missile launcher pops out of his wrist. Boba fett jumps to the side as 5 missiles spiral towards his previous position. They smash into the ground and make the same explosion that scared his target off. “Fine if you want to play it that way” Fett shout and takes out his blaster pistols and fires at the new threat. However Six-six’s armour absorbs most of the lasers and he fires another cluster of missiles which fett narrowly avoids. The famous bounty hunter decides to join six-six in the air and soars gracefully up to his opponent’s level. Seeing that his missiles will not be as effective now six-six takes out two energy pistols and fires at fett but his armour holds strong and the energy bullets bounce off his armour. Six-six gives up on this tactic and takes out two grenades. He takes out the pins and throws them at fett who easily dodges them and fires his Blaster pistols again, this time managing to badly damage six-six’s armour. Six-six realises that if this carries on then he will soon be killed. Sliding out his energy blade he flies straight at Fett and collides with him in midair. Fett shakes off the attack and dodges a swipe from energy blade. Taking out his Vibroblade he swings it at six-six, but it glances off his helmet. They continue this mid air knife fight until six-six disarms fett of his knife. He then thrusts his energy blade into the fett’s chest, but his armour means that it stops before touching flesh. He yanks it out and is about to go for another strike when fett kicks him in the face, shattering his mask and revealing his hideous face. This drives six-six into a rage and he flies right into Boba fett, smashing them both into the ground. Fett tries to block the many bites from six-six but his opponent is too fast and aggressive. He punches him in the face and kicks him with the boot spikes. This doesn’t stop six-six who lunges for fett again but this time fett is prepared. He catches the crazed bounty hunter on the chin with a brutal uppercut and sends him flying backwards and landing with a crack on his back. Fett quickly takes out a thermal detonator and hurls it at six-six before soaring off into the sky. Six-six growls and is about to give chase when the grenade goes off blowing him to kingdom come. Fett looks back at the explosion and smiles. “Too easy” he whispers to himself before continuing his chase of his target. WINNER: BOBA FETT Expert's Opinion Boba Fett won because while they were equal in weaponry his superior experience won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Cad Bane (by BeastMan14) No Battle Written 'Winner: Sixsix ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Evil Warriors